Starry Sky
by Cherish-Rs-Lullaby
Summary: At a starry night,watch stars together because of a little bet. 天文塔的德哈，一个小小的赌局，推荐BGM Tom Felton-We Belong


Starry Sky

今天一定是一个不太对头的日子，哈利在抓着自己的天文学作业往天文塔那里走的时候这样想。他跟马尔福相互挑衅之后定下来的打赌内容居然是比拼他们的天文学作业，否则就无条件答应对方的一个要求。

见鬼的，天文学的星象图他从来都只是圈圈套圈圈再随他喜欢用不同颜色的墨水描出几个看上去挺顺眼的行星运行轨迹。要一个格兰芬多认认真真在天文塔看星星，天方夜谭。呃，或许赫敏除外？

而且他今天在晚饭桌上告诉罗恩他今天晚上因为要去天文塔而没办法陪他下巫师棋的时候，罗恩和一边的金妮脸上都露出了奇怪的了然微笑。罗恩甚至有些目瞪口呆地看着他："哦，天啊，哈利，我从来没想过你也会这么快就…"而金妮咯咯笑着拍了拍她哥哥的肩膀："你也要加把劲，嗯？"

这么快？哈利对这些话完全不得要领，他胡思乱想着可能的结果走进了天文塔结果被面前的景象吓了一个趔趄，然后猛的回过味来。

天文塔是约会圣地！怪不得他们会这么说…哈利后知后觉地张大了嘴巴看着暗处藏匿着的一对对情侣，就连观星台上都是的，那两个赫奇帕奇在天文望远镜前面一起待着没什么不对的，但是哈利实在看不出那个男生有什么必要在这个时候把手放到自己女朋友的腰上。

就在他像中了一个统统石化一样僵直的时候，他听见了一个相当熟悉的声音。

"晚上好，波特，这儿看起来还不错？"

哈利一回头就看见了他宿敌的白金色脑袋，当即咬牙切齿："相当不错。"

他就不应该答应这个家伙，简直是赔大发了，大晚上的来天文塔做闪闪发光的电灯泡。

德拉科·马尔福冷静的瞅着自己那个莫名其妙处于尴尬状态下的老对头，沉吟了一会儿，像发现新大陆一样感兴趣的看着他："我说，你这是害羞了？"

"首先，我没有，其次，我也看不出有什么害羞的必要。"

"这放到丽塔·斯基特嘴里立马就是一篇新鲜热辣的报道：'救世主男孩没羞没躁'。"

"听起来真值得期待。"哈利嘶声说。

德拉科探索地看着他。嗯，在哈利·波特展露出他蛇的一面的时候，他总是十分有趣的。当然那是只有他们两个人在场的时候才能激发的状态，有别人在旁边总是能够分散德拉科的嘲讽，也会很轻易地挑起救世主易怒的狮子性格。但没有其他格兰芬多和斯莱特林们观战的时间里，他们能够维持着不动手的良好情绪磨上很久的嘴皮子，那显然是令人心情愉快的一些欢乐时光。那会让德拉科感觉自己能够很好的压制人一多就立刻抬头的娇纵品质，而且能够来上一场真正意义上唇枪舌剑的聪明的对话。

可惜他不想在这里进行这种聪明的对话，技术上来说他需要一个平和的夜晚，因为天上闪闪发光的小东西们确实很讨他的喜欢。

"星星更值得期待。"他用平和的语调说，效果是显而易见的，波特突然露出惊疑不定的神情，这可相当少见。

德拉科的表现欲被很大程度上的激发出来了。他玩味地哼哼了两声，然后接着说："我在晚上来天文塔可不是为了和你争吵的，波特，今天是个晴天，星星很好。喏，你可以看见很多个星座。"

哈利顺着他的手指望过去，小小的惊叹了一声。他承认他没怎么看过这个，至于星座，他根本就认不出来。哈利花了一点时间来想这是不是一个注定失败的赌约，然后他很快得出了一个肯定的结论。

这个时候马尔福已经走到了两架并排的望远镜后面。

"嘿，疤头，到这儿来。"他听见拖着长腔的，侮辱性的称呼，但是里面意外的没有轻蔑。天啊，这些星星让马尔福转性了？另一个男孩听起来居然显得非常柔软。

在他发现他似乎认为他确实应该过去之后，一种奇怪的慌张感变得更加强烈了。然而哈利最终屈服于自己的意识，慢慢的挪了过去。

德拉科喜欢这些天文望远镜们。它们有了一些年头，古朴而且美丽。当他触摸它们的时候，他能够感觉到夜风和星光的微微凉意。他看了一眼站在一边有些不知所措和不情愿的那个格兰芬多，露出一个相当调侃的小小微笑。他现在心情愉快，没有任何挑衅冲突的打算。正如他所说的，今天是个晴天，星星都很清楚的展现出来。

"你不看一看吗？"他最终还是选择了嘲弄的口吻，让或许因为愉悦而显得有些神经质的自己看上去正常一点，"或者你已经放弃了那个你肯定会输的赌约？"

"闭嘴，雪貂。"对方毫不客气地回嘴，但是还是学着德拉科的样子凑到望远镜旁边，开始探索天空。

哈利很快发现这件事情是富有乐趣的。他研究那些仿佛成群结队的星星，猜测它们像什么。他觉得这一切都非常奇妙，他是说，他现在完全是对他的天文学作业产生了兴趣。

他身旁就站着马尔福，但他没感觉有什么不对的，甚至觉得他一直以来的死对头在这个晚上看起来就像个老朋友。他们挨着彼此面对一个晴朗的夜空和眨着眼睛的星星，在心里研究它们的运行轨迹和排列组合。哈利感到马尔福在这方面应当是博学的，他刚刚才想起来天文学几乎是每一个纯血家族都非常精通的科目，他有一段时间坚定不移的认为这种精通唯一的作用就是起那些听起来极端复杂高贵的名字，但是现在他不这么想了。这门学科大概真的很棒，只是大多数时候没人有耐心这样仰望天空。就像那些情侣，他们的眼睛里肯定只有彼此，就算他们在天文塔上，每个人都沐浴着星光。

这很愚蠢，他想，这是一种显而易见的浪费。而他忽然有了一个大胆的想法，或许他可以向马尔福咨询一下关于这些星座的问题。这当然能够帮助他很好的完成天文学作业—也只是为了完成天文学作业。

格兰芬多的狮子总是想做就做。

"呃，马尔福，如果你不介意的话…"哈利把眼睛从望远镜上移到马尔福身上，然后他的话就被卡了一下。

苍白的德拉科·马尔福在月光下漂亮的像个精灵。

这是他脑海里闪过的第一个也是唯一一个句子。

被提到名字的人转过头来："什么？"

哦，老天，看那双眼睛。哈利呆滞着。看那双眼睛。他曾经无数次见过马尔福那对淡色眼珠恼人地轻眯或者不屑的斜视，但是正面看见完整而睁大的版本，冲击力是明显的。一定是有人把星星摘下来塞进那只可恶的雪貂的眼睛里了，那种星光一样的灰蓝色…

"嘿，波特，你说什么？"

那声音有点不耐烦了，哈利一个激灵赶紧回到了原先的状态。

"啊…我是说，你能帮我讲讲这些星座吗？"

德拉科犹疑地看着面前的格兰芬多黄金男孩。"我们可是在一个赌局里，疤头，你为什么觉得我会答应？"可是他在看见那双绿眼睛里露骨的"我就知道"的懊丧神色之后立刻后悔按照常理出牌。德拉科认为这不是一种正常的思维模式，他一定是被眼前的疤头刺激到某根神经出了问题，可是另一方面，他觉得他的行为确实有悖于真实想法。所以他几乎是立刻做出了补救。

"我是说，你想从哪儿开始？"

老天，波特笑了，就为了这个。德拉科绝望的翻了翻眼睛，夜色下另一个男孩的格兰芬多式无心防笑容闪亮得像是太阳。

他没从波特那里得到有意义的答复，他确信救世主必需的几条特质里不包括渊博的，或者，基础的天文学知识。于是他选择以自己为开头。

"我猜你应该知道我的名字是从哪儿来的，开学第一天韦斯莱就嘲笑了这件事。"德拉科看着天说，寻找着他一直认为属于自己的那个星座，"天龙星座，而且荣幸地出现在了校训里。"

"眠龙勿扰。"哈利说，语气有点困惑又有点被逗乐的意味，马尔福没管罗恩叫黄鼠狼，而且开学的时候罗恩嘲笑了他的名字？他搜索天空，试图找到天龙星座，令人吃惊的是，他找到了。

"哇哦，是那个吗？"

"你这副语调让我不太高兴，波特。请对我的名字抱有一定的尊重。"

哈利的眼睛仍然在天空上探索着。

"那么那颗最亮的呢？"

"最亮的？"

德拉科望了过去："啊…那是天狼星。"

哈利似乎被这个名字震了一下。

"哇哦。"比刚才更蠢的惊叹。

德拉科很不理解地看着因为这个大犬星座而眼睛发亮的格兰芬多，然后说："天狼星在那条狗的唇吻处，最亮的那个。"

"天狼星。"他听见波特喃喃。

德拉科忽然看见了另外的东西，于是拍了一下正处于意识游离状态的波特，指着一个星座说："嘿，看那边。"

"什么？"

"看到没，那是天蝎座。"德拉科雀跃地说，"我肯定还没告诉过你我打算让自己的儿子叫这个名字。"

天蝎座…啊，这倒是哈利少有的知道一点传说的星座，因为有一天他在图书馆里打瞌睡的时候赫敏刚好纠正了他这个问题—"天蝎座根本不是自负的意思！我得说，你肯定是掐头去尾读的这个故事…天后赫拉放出了一只毒蝎去咬住那个自负者的脚踝，然后宙斯用闪电把他们一起劈中了，赫拉把毒蝎升到天上变成了星座，所以这里它不是什么反面角色…"

"不是反派？"

"凭什么是反派！"德拉科嚷嚷了一句，"而且天蝎座的守护神是冥王，这很有型。"

"我真不应该对意义抱有什么幻想。"哈利说，"还以为你会针对牺牲和自负有一番高见。"

"你居然看过那个传说？"

"虽然很不情愿，但我最好还是承认那是个偶然以免你对我有过高的期待。"

德拉科笑了起来，他们开始了另一个星座，之后的谈话变得更加有意思，他们深入的探讨神话故事，并且聊一些自己的事情。

他们发现彼此都认为在魁地奇上对方是自己一直以来最重视的对手，他们刚刚好都是彼此在同级生中见到的第一个新面孔。他们都很喜欢吃水果糖浆馅饼。他们对于芫荽都不怎么感冒，而且对于鬼故事有一些古怪的爱好：哈利喜欢写，而德拉科喜欢读。德拉科坦诚自己曾经有一段时间被潘西逼着读过她写的Veela爱情小说，而哈利吃惊的发现赫敏确实也尝试过推荐他阅读相似的东西，虽然不是她写的。德拉科讨厌熬夜，而哈利非常喜欢。德拉科的守护神是一只漂亮的迷你瑞典短鼻龙，这一点是他尝试着发出三遍守护神咒之后哈利勉强从辨认出来的，因为那个守护神比较小而且相当模糊。

他们互相嘲笑。德拉科嘲笑哈利四年级差点无法找到舞伴的窘境，而哈利嘲笑德拉科那两个巨怪一样的跟班。德拉科扯出二年级金妮送的那封情书的内容来讽刺，哈利就尖叫着表示他认为潘西肯定也做过一样的事。

他们交换朋友的信息。于是德拉科知道了赫敏对于学习有多疯狂她对自己的外貌就有多不上心而她实际上又是多么漂亮，罗恩偶尔显得非常迟钝但是在棋盘上完全就是个天才将领，而且在哈利的鬼故事写作中帮了很大的忙。哈利知道了布雷司完全情圣式的感情经历和每天忙着和学院里的女孩儿搭讪还能不落下功课的神奇能力，以及潘西每天早起就是为了不停的捣鼓美容魔咒和化妆魔药，这给她的魔咒课和魔药学加分不少。

他们深入对方的生活，他们逐渐理解以前一直无法理解的东西。他们讶异的发现所有的那些相同和不同，他们喜欢知道这些小事，就像他们喜欢现在融洽的气氛。

"老天，"他们并肩坐在天文塔顶的一角的时候哈利说，"罗恩知道了要杀了我—想想吧，格兰芬多和斯莱特林，波特和马尔福，而且，天文塔。"

德拉科轻松的扯出一个假笑："啊哈，潘西也会的，只不过她只会问我为什么不提前告诉她。"

"告诉她什么？"

德拉科怔住了一下。

这个晚上发生了很多的意外。他思考着，很多很多的意外。而最大的意外他自己只能够捕捉到一点微弱的感觉。

"嗯？"困倦的哈利没等到回答，哼哼了一声。他猜现在已经过了宵禁，不过没关系，他记得旁边这个人是级长。

"我猜…"德拉科轻轻的说。他的话被风吹散了一点，"我猜是…"

有什么东西倒在了德拉科的肩膀上。乱糟糟的蓬松的头发挠着他的脸颊。他的锁骨被一种坚硬的东西硌着，他猜想那是眼镜。

哈利的头越来越低，最后他的头发离开了德拉科的的脸，而他也把整个脑袋枕在了德拉科的胸口。

他睡着了。

德拉科拿掉了哈利的眼镜。

他想好了赌约胜利后所要的是什么了。但是现在，就让他们在天文塔再待一会吧。

这是晴朗的夜空。一个妙不可言的晚上。

两天后，周五。

哈利面对着只拿了A的天文学论文准备随时躲开一个来要债的马尔福。然而肯定的，他失败了。

"好吧，"他认命的说，"你要我干什么？杀人放火我绝对不做。"

"嘿，波特，没那么难。"德拉科咧开一个大笑，"做我男朋友吧。"


End file.
